She Dreamed of Danger
by Vampire-Diaries-Addict-Forever
Summary: Set immediately after Master Plan. Erica becomes the prey of two very seductive, very dangerous creatures that are unlike any Beacon Hills has ever seen. Erica's POV. Very dark, based on a roleplay with my friend. The beginning scene is rewritten a little to fit the story. May change to M in later chapters.


She Dreamed of Danger

Chapter 1: Pretty Girl

I pressed closer to Boyd as I heard footsteps from around us, in between the trees. "Erica...do you hear that...?" He whispered. I was too scared to move, talk, or even breathe, so all I could do was nod, but I wasn't even sure if he could see it in the dark.

From somewhere in front of me, I heard devillish laughter that sent chills up my spine, as a guy who looked to be a couple years older than me stepped into the light, followed by two other guys. But almost immediately, my attention snapped back to the guy with the light hair. His eyes looked almost white, with the tiniest hint of deep black. "Look at them!" When he laughed again, I saw fangs, sharper than any werewolf I had ever come across. "Cowering with FEAR!" His voice became deeper as he said this, and my fear spiked even higher.  
I noticed another guy at that moment. His hair was the complete opposite of the other guy; his was dark, almost perfectly blending in with the surroundings. his eyes were just as bright, but a deep orange, like the flames in a fire. But what unnerved me most about this one was the fact that the smile on his face could scare the Cheshire Cat himself. He reminded me of a fox. His eyes were currently fixated on me, and making their way down my body. I shuddered and pressed even closer ot Boyd self-consciously. "This one's pretty." He cooed, laughing when I once again shuddered. The light-haired one smiled and looked at me, making a noise of agreement with his companion.  
Boyd let go of my hand, backing up and bumping right into another one I hadn't seen, a girl this time, who had jumped from the trees. She had black hair, green eyes, and a malicious smiled plastered onto her lips. "What do you say, boys?" She purred, circling the both of us. Obviously she was talking to her pack members. "Shall we have some fun?"  
"Hell yeah." The third guy, who I'd mistaken for a tree at first, spoke up. His stature was huge and his eyes were dark and cold. I gulped. They smelled foreign-wrong, somehow, and that was what scared me.  
"One condition," Fox-guy spoke up. "We get her." He gestured to himself and the light-haired one, but stared at me all the while.  
"Why, that sounds like great fun." Light Hair smirked as he looked at me, tilting his head to the side. Usually, I didn't mind the attention. But at the moment, I just wanted them to leave us alone. "You may proceed." The girl's voice was calculating, and she was focussed on Boyd. "Thank you, Jezreel..." Light Hair was still smirking. He looked towards Fox-guy and then both started making their way towards me. Naturally, I tried to back up, but I didn't get much farther, and I gasped when my back hit the tree trunk, trapping me instead of offering me a means of escape.  
Fox-guy laughed. "Oh, now, sweetheart, don't be like that. We don't bite, hard. Well, I don't." He gestured to Light Hair. "Him, I can't speak for." I heard the other guy growl in Boyd's direction, but I didn't take my gaze off the two guys who were coming towards me.  
Light Hair walked over to me and pinned me to the tree. I gasped and tensed up when I felt his claws pressing into my sides just so, as he moved in closer. "If you make it out of this, my name is Skean." He whispered in my ear, smirking. I let out a whine, despite my better judgement and struggled against him, as the other boy sauntered over.

He lowered his face to my neck and inhaled. "Mm, Skean, can you smell that?" He all-but purred. "She's terrified." My heart was pouding os loudly that I could barely hear, or focus on, anything else.  
Skean laughed, sending a shiver up my spine, but his eyes never left me. "Come on, wolf-girl." He purred. "Fight back, it'll be fun." As he said this, he dug his nails in deeper and raked them up my sides. I winced as I felt blood trickling down my sides. "I love it when we get to do this, Crevan." He grinned, eyes still on me. I bit my lip to stop the cry of pain that threatened to escape.  
"So do I." Crevan's tone was just as malicious, but also syrup-y sweet. "I love watching you break them physically while I break them mentally." He licked a strip up my neck, and I shivered under him and tried to move away by tilting my had back. Only after I did that did I realize that it was just exposing my neck even more.  
"Let me go!" I cried. My voice was high with fear. I vaguely heard a wrist snap, but I didn't pay much attention to what it could mean. My instincts were in overdrive, and my only goal at the moment was getting away from Skean and Crevan, who didn't seem like they were going to let me go any time soon.  
Skean moved his claws to my stomach and dug them in, causing me to bleed more than I already was, breathing on my neck as he did this, teasing me. At this point I held my breath, and closed my eyes. Suddenly, he kissed my neck, but before I had the chance to wonder what it meant, I felt his teeth sink into my neck, biting so hard that blood drew. I cried out in pain and he made a sound of approval. Then he pulled away, but his hold on me didn't relinquish.  
"All right," Jezreel, I remembered hearing Skean call her. "Let's let's send the girl howling to her pack leader, like the little bitch she is, while I finish this one off, hmm?"

I felt Crevan pout against my neck as he turned his head to look at her. "But Jezreel, she's so much fun. I love watching her squirm like the little omega bitch she is." I kept my eyes forward, staring up towards the sky to distract myself.

"This won't hurt a bit, mutt." I heard her say, and then the sound of a body dropping to the floor. "Let the bitch run." In my haze of pain, it took me a moment to realize that she was talking about me. Skean nodded before grabbing me harshly and throwing me to the floor, right beside the body. I gasped in horror when I saw that it was Boyd's and then I jumped up and ran, ignoring the pain that was slowly turning blinding.

I ran towards where I remembred Derek's house was, gasping partially from my pain of what had just transpired and partially from my exhaustion due to the night before. "Derek! Scott! Somebody help me!" My tone was a cross between a beg, a scream and a howl, as I collapsed in front of the steps of Derek's house. As I blacked out from the sheer pain, I saw the image of Skean's eyes.


End file.
